Solo respirar para sentirme viva
by Skyscraperym
Summary: Aturdida, sudorosa y un tanto molesta en aquella cama. Sentimientos reprimidos, recuerdos fugases y un futuro incierto. Relatado desde el punto de vista de Kate.


Solo respirar para sentirme viva.

Despierto aturdida sin saber donde me encuentro. Escucho un irritante pitido que proviene de la máquina de pulsaciones que veo situada encima de mi cabeza. Observo el lugar en el que me encuentro. Hay varias cortinas a mis diferentes lados y escucho gritos estremecedores, de personas que sufren.

Me intento levantar, pero los parches que controlan mis pulsaciones, situados en mi pecho, me lo impiden. Miró a ambos lados, buscando una cara conocida o al menos alguien que me pueda explicar donde estoy y que me ha sucedido.

Todo se vuelve oscuro. Me veo sobrepasada de nuevo por una oscuridad que no me da miedo, sino que en cambio me transmite calma, paz. Y recaigo en lo que creo que es un sueño profundo.

Mi mente viaja y me transporta a una fría tarde de invierno. La casa huele a chocolate caliente y pastas recién hechas. No cualquier pasta, sino las que hacia mi madre. Corro por la casa mientras me percato que es la misma donde me críe. Y ahí está ella con el delantal puesto y una sonrisa ofreciéndome una buena merienda, pero no deseo la comida. Me acerco hacia ella rápidamente y la rodeo con mis brazos. La aprieto contra mí, rogándole, suplicándole que nunca me abandone. Pero el olor se desvanece y con él, ella.

De nuevo oscuridad. Cuando se desvanece me veo a mi misma corriendo en un callejón. En un principio no lo distingo pero mientras avanzo todo toma sentido y acelero el paso. Escucho los pasos de mi padre un poco por detrás de mí.

Los coches me impiden ver más de aquella esquina. La cinta no me deja pasar, pero en ese momento todo me da igual. Paso rápidamente por debajo de ella, evitando de algún modo que los policías puedan detenerme.

La veo tumbada, dormida, relajada. Baje la vista y un charco de sangre rojo purpura, inundaba su camisa. Como si el tiempo se hubiese parado me detuve, notando como muchas manos me sostenían por hombros, impidiéndome acercarme más.

Me arrastraron hacia atrás, pero ya lo había visto.

Mi cuerpo despertó como si de una convulsión de tratara y grite. Note como la fuerza me rasco las cuerdas vocales, el aire subió a una velocidad implacable por mis pulmones, casi asfixiándome en el momento. De mi voz escapo un fuerte y desgarrador "mamá". Pero ella no podía oírme, no podía verme, se había marchado.

Observo a una infinidad de médicos a mí alrededor y entre ellos distingo a mi padre. El cual me mira como si fuera una niña pequeña, la cual ha tenido una gran pesadilla.

Intento llamarle, pedirle que se acerque, pero no encuentro voz en mi garganta, ni fuerza en mi pecho para hacerlo. Pero como si él me comprendiera se acerca. Intenta posar una mano en mi pierna; la cual está cubierta por la manta. Como si de una presión se tratase, deseo que no lo haga, que no se acerque. Recobró la voz. Digo un fuerte y grosero "no me toques". Ni yo misma entiendo lo que acaba de suceder, pero él desaparece junto con todos los médicos. Un fuerte pinchazo me hace volar por los aires.

Respiro con cierta dificultad, me encuentro cansada. Escucho una suave canción de navidad, unida a cuchillas rozando la nieve. Abro los ojos y veo a mi madre enfrente de mí que me anima a salir a la pista, a alcanzarla y no me hago de rogar. Veo unos patines puestos en mis pies y me deslizo por el hielo.

Adoro esa sensación y me dejo hacer por ella. Miro hacia las gradas y veo a mi padre feliz, sosteniendo una cámara y fotografiando la pista y a nosotras una y otra vez. Doy vueltas, dejo que el frío me golpee en la cara transmitiéndome felicidad, vida.

De nuevo oigo su voz que me anima a seguirla, a patinar a su lado. La sigo, pero ella patina rápidamente delante de mí. Acelero la velocidad pero como si mis patines tuvieran un límite no me dejan avanzar, mientras que ella está a pocos metros delante de mí.

Gira y me mira, me sonríe. Me dice una y otra vez lo bien que lo hago. Patina hacia a mí y solo puedo abrir los brazos para recibirla. Cierro los ojos y respiró tranquila, esperando el contacto, pero no sucede y me alarmó. Abro los ojos rápidamente pero se ha marchado, al igual que los patines. Frío de nuevo.

No estoy asustada, pesé a estar sola en medio de la oscuridad. Si esto es la muerte, no es tan malo como imagine, pienso una y otra vez. Tengo frío, veo el bello de mis brazos erizado y no deseo nada más que un abrazo, alguien que me transmita calor.

Pero ese alguien en mi mente tiene nombre y apellido, Richard Castle. Los ojos de Rick, los labios de Rick, el pelo de Rick,…Básicamente lo quiero todo de él.

Lo veo delante de mí con esa sonrisa seductora que tanto me derrite, mientras me apoyo en la puerta de la sala de descanso. El siguiente olor que distingo es café. Ese magnífico café que solo él sabe prepararme. Sirve la leche con la temperatura adecuada, evitando que la nata sopese la espesura de la misma. Espolvorea el azúcar con vainilla que solo ha comprado para mí y que guarda en la estantería superior. Finalmente vierte el café, un café suave, transparente, cálido. El que al entrar en contacto con la leche crea un magnifico bucle de colores y una armonía de sabores. Sopla suavemente apartando un poco la espuma y se acerca a tendérmelo.

Me lo acerco a los labios, asegurándome de agradecer dicho café con una suave pero rápida caricia, que me hace ruborizarme. Lo veo acercarse un poco más a mí, posando sus labios en mi mejilla tal y como hizo la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Descarado, golfo, irritante, inmaduro y pesé a todo me robo el corazón. Me enamoré de él. De todos los hombres del mundo el tuvo que cruzarse en mi camino. Logro que con tan solo mirarme mis penas desaparecieran y que el azul de su mirada fuera el lugar de escape más deseado, cada vez que me atascaba.

Lo veo sentando a mi lado, enfrente de mi mesa, con su mirada dulce y tierna, enamorada. A la cual nunca pude corresponder, nunca de la manera que el espero de mi.

Nunca era el momento adecuado y lo hice esperar día a día. Pero pese a todo nunca se dio por vencido.

Ahora realmente sopeso el estar viva, me arrepiento de no poder haber vivido a su lado al menos un momento más, uno más para explicar cada sentimiento, sensación y atisbo que el creo en mi.

Intento respirar, moverme pero me siento impotente.

Nuevamente la luz inunda mis pupilas y la realidad choca contra mí. Noto mi mano tomada por otra, fuerte, caliente. Pestañeo una vez más. Giró mi cabeza a la derecha encontrando ramos de flores de distintos colores y tipos; azucenas, lirios, rosas,…formando un gran arcoíris que anima la pequeña habitación de paredes blancas en la que me encuentro.

Cierro un momento los ojos y me percato de que el pitido ha desaparecido. Abro los ojos y miro mi brazo derecho y encuentro una aguja; la cual me administra los líquidos que están situados a mi derecha.

Miro a mi acompañante, la persona que no me ha dejado y me sorprendo, al no encontrar a mi padre, sino a él. Suspiro. Tiene el pelo revuelto, se le nota cansado. Viste su habitual bata blanca, se nota que salió de su turno y en vez de marcharse a casa a descansar, se mantuvo a mi lado.

Me percato de lo que mi mente y mi corazón sienten. Los sentimientos hacia Castle y lo que me gustaría decirle, definitivamente estoy viva y no quiero perder la oportunidad.

Pero no puedo, está él, a mi lado, Josh.

Adoro ser fiel a mi palabra y comprometida, pero Richard Castle me ha hecho olvidar dichas normas morales, solo deseo tenerlo a mi lado, que sea él el primero que vea al despertar, el que sostenga mi mano, que me cuide, el que me proteja. Entonces recuerdo la conversación que una vez mantuvimos;

"-¿Porqué arriesgarse?

–Porque te lo pide el corazón".


End file.
